Experiment 15328
by Red CriZ
Summary: Experimented on at the hands of Japanese during the world wars, do they realise what they are experimenting on?


It took Tongju and 10 of his men to get one of the villagers under control, the mans pregnant wife and 200 of the others were subdued with Mustard gas added to the village well, they were all coming out with all manner of skin blistering and respitory problems although not used to kill them.  
'We have him under control now sir, unfortunately our first unit was wiped out, this man is not natural!!' said the Lieutenant coughing and wheezing still from the fight.  
Tongja turned to face the man, it was weird how his eyes glowed like that, with no fear; Tongju saw fear in himself, he pulled out his uniform katana and sliced off his head.  
'NOOOO!!' screamed a pregnant woman in the crowd "I cannot afford to loose any men, this should have been easy! Take them away!' screamed Tongju At that, the rest of his men rounded up the villagers and carted them away to their final resting place. 

The Japanese military conducted extensive research and experimentation into chemical and biological weaponry both during and proceeding World War Two. Primary research and deployment occurred in Manchuria, under the direction of the occupying Japanese Imperial Army after they had seized control of northeast China in 1931. Numerous facilities were constructed throughout the region as test centre's under the guise of lumber mills or false fronts. Inside the facilities, Chinese captives were subject to a wide variety of human experiments with germ and chemical compounds. The Qibihar facility, under the command of Army Unit 513, was the largest Japanese chemical weapons research and test site,  
Although chemical weapons manufacture actually took place on the Japanese mainland. Changchun, under Army unit 100, and the Sprawling Ping Fan facility, under Army unit 731, were the major biological warfare research and test centre's.  
The facilities were in fact large prisons, where local criminals and derelicts were sent and used as test subjects,  
Though few of the captives survived their incarceration; Kim Xiam and her unborn child was sent to such a facility.

Allegations of inhuman experiments performed by the Japanese, particularly in Unit 731, are nearly endless. Chinese prisoners,  
And even some allied prisoners of war, were routinely injected with an assortment of deadly pathogens, as their captors sought to determine the appropriate lethal dosage. Biological Bombs were dropped on prisoners staked to the ground in order to test the delivery systems. Many experiments took place outside the walls of the facilities. Typhoid bacilli germs were Intentionally released into local village wells, such as Kim Xiam's, resulting in widespread outbreaks of fever, and death.  
Rats carrying plague-infested fleas were released in congested urban areas as a test of the speed of ferocity of infection.  
Children were even considered an acceptable target.

Their known research n bacteria and viruses ranged from Anthrax, cholera and bubonic plague to glanders, smallpox and typhus,  
With experiments conducted in pretty much everything else in between.

Sixteen years had passed and the bloody war was over, the unit facilities were shut down but the experiments continued, political unrest was still a force causing the Japanese to keep their lethal units to take advantage of the fact.

Deep in Kyoto under the guise of a wire mill, there were 30 Chinese prisoners of war still being kept, including what was named Experiment 15328; this boy had been born in the Qibihar facility and had been subjected to all the usual tests his fellow villagers had undergone, all died, but he had shown no side effects, in fact it seemed as though he had embraced the toxins injected into his veins and grew stronger from their exposure. He had been chained to a small cell for most of his life and was not afraid of any of the tests which was conducted on him; he actually felt happy with a new concoction, just to see their bewildered faces when unanticipated reverse effects took place.

After his 16th year of life, he felt his body change, he felt different but nothing to do with what his peers had done to him, this was different somehow, he felt lighter, he was able to read peoples thoughts by touching them; a power which would release him.

Dr.Vahzilok had come around to one of the cells holding 5 Chinese prisoners, he took out a vial of fluid and smiled to himself.  
'This will work this time, i just know it.' he grinned before injecting the 5 captives with the black liquid.  
Nothing happened at first, but soon they felt their throats getting dry, then the shivers came, then pain like they never felt before; they noticed their skin begin to wrinkle, it felt like a thousand knives stabbing their bodies at the same time and the screaming started, their flesh, literally peeling, their skin was falling off as the muscles loosened themselves from the bone, before long the screams turned to gurgles before, after 5 minutes of this massacre, the whites of the skeletons lay glistening in the pool of blood.

Experiment 15328 looked on, unsurprised, he'd seen this before, it had been used on him before but could never stomach the screaming.  
'I love my Ebola strain!' announced Vahzilok as he patted Experiment 15328's face, as he did so, 15328 had clear flashbacks of Vahziloks past; In one he saw a man thought to be his father beheaded, he also heard a pregnant woman's screams, he saw another flashback as the pregnant woman's baby was ripped from her body and carted off screaming before being suddenly silent.

Rage grew in 15328's mind and he felt a ripple explode within as he turned to face Vahzilok, without hesitation he felt his eyes cloud over as a purple haze shot into Vahzilok's arm ripping it out of it socket, Vahzilok looked at his arm in horror and fled with his arm flapping after him still connected with sinew from his torn muscle.

The rage continued as he heard Japanese soldiers enter the corridor with weapons drawn at him, he smiled, his power had shown itself to him with the hatred and he felt a new surge of energy never felt before, he felt all the negative energy from his 16 years build up inside him all at once, he counted 20 soldiers before he couldn't take the build up any longer, he literally exploded in a tremendous blast of negative energy and knocked every soldier against the walls and the unfortunate ones got in the way of the exploding cages ripping them appart. 15328 got to his feet and examined the waste he created.

He got out of the room and headed straight to the Admin section where he would finish Vahzilok and shut down this evil for good. It didn't take him long before he found a lone lieutenant, before he could react, 15328 blasted him with gravimetric fibers, snaring and rendering him helpless before grabbing his throat.  
'Where is he!!!???' he seethed through gritted teeth noticing how white the lieutenants face had gotten Coughs and fits could be heard, he loosened the grip and let the solider speak.  
'Vahziloks fled 15328, he told me to take care of you, that you were a failed experiment, he has gone back to his own company'  
'Where...??' said 15328, beginning to take control again 'P..P..Paragon City...He has a few labs over at a place called Kings Row..Y, You're chokin...me...Gah'  
The soldier slumped as his throat got ripped out covering 15328's hand with blood.

A smell of petroleum filled the air as 15328 and 10 of the captives help to douse the lab in the flammable liquid before setting It alight and freeing the few left from the evil, he could feel a cleansing of the building but his soul would never be free until Vahzilok was stopped and the vials of his ebola virus were destroyed.  
'What are you doing?' asked a china man as 15328 walked away from the group 'I have unfinished business, you are free, live your lives as the lucky ones can'  
'Where will you go? Please come with us'  
'I cant, My head is clearer than it has ever been, my soul is telling me where my destiny lies and I am sorry, it is not with you.' said 15328 softly 'I must go to a place called Paragon, I have much work to do...'


End file.
